The Promise of Tomorrow
by Twilightobsessed09
Summary: The sequel to 'What Tomorrow May Bring'. Jasper and Bella are separated by Victoria's gift. Alice and James are sadistic mates who destroy other covens. Vicky is their weapon but she has a plan. Reunite Jasper and Bella and join their coven. Simple enough right? Mature themes. J/B
1. So We Meet

**Disclaimer: SM owns all recognizable characters. No copyright infringement is intended. The plot herein is mine. **

**This story contains mature themes and is suitable for those eighteen and over. This is the continuation of 'What Tomorrow May Bring'.**

* * *

**Summary: The sequel to 'What Tomorrow May Bring'. Jasper and Bella are separated by Victoria's gift. Alice and James are sadistic mates who destroy other covens. Vicky is their weapon but she has a plan. Reunite Jasper and Bella and join their coven. Simple enough right?  
**

* * *

**AN: Jasper and Bella meet the Cullens. This picks up after chapter 29 of What Tomorrow May Bring.**

_**Jasper Whitlock, 1950**_

Bella slammed me into a tree, attacking my lips. The tree creaked under the pressure as she moaned in my ear and ripped at my clothes. I loved her like this. I loved being at her mercy while she ravished me. It was the best way to spend time with my mate.

"Shouldn't you be hunting, Bella?" I asked in a slight mock concern while she sucked and nipped at my neck. I didn't want her to stop, but I loved messing with her. "I've already hunted. We should get you something to eat."

She growled at me and groped my crotch. I was more than ready to ravish her for days. I loved her ferociousness when she wanted me.

"Right after we're done," she hissed at me.

"It always starts out this way," I reminded her. "And then you'll smell something delectable and I'll take second place to your meal of choice."

"It won't happen this time," Bella moaned, grinding her body into mine.

"It will."

Just as I said it, she went rigid, pulled away to sniff the air, and then took off with a snarl. It happened every time.

I laughed and ran off after her.

We hadn't gone to Forks right away as we had talked about. Instead, we took time to travel as a family. Bella adored that and I loved how she and Samuel had bonded. They were now inseparable. Samuel looked at Bella and me as his parents and Peter and Char as his uncle and aunt. He was extremely protective of his mom. Peter admired his love for my mate and was proud to consider him his nephew.

During our travels overseas, Bella avoided all talks of Forks. We traveled everywhere her little heart desired and I reveled in her happiness. Bella loved Paris. Every day with her was sent in the euphoria of her happiness for me while we were there. I hoped to return again.

When we returned to the states, Forks still wasn't on the agenda, so I didn't push any talks of it. I knew it was on her mind, but she was avoiding it, so why say anything? Whatever was going to happen there made Bella unhappy. It was something she couldn't control and that bothered me.

It was difficult because I wanted to know what she saw, but she would never tell me and I wouldn't force her. Bella was stubborn. She thought whatever it was, she handle it on her own. And she wasn't going to ask for help until the last minute.

We settled down in Seattle for a while and I grew comfortable. It was a nice enough place. I liked it. Bella appeared happy and I was content.

About a week ago, Bella started mentioning Forks and the Cullens again.

I knew my mate only saw the future if it surrounded me, but she wasn't sharing a thing. All I could feel was her fear. Whatever was thing was, Bella was scared of it happening.

I had finally had enough one night while we laid under the stars after making love.

"Bella, what are you afraid of?"

She didn't answer me. She just continued to caress my bare chest.

"When you think of Forks or the Cullens, you grow scared. Why?"

She took some time and then got up to look me in the eye while she said, "I'm scared of losing you. I'm afraid of being trapped by whatever is coming and not being able to save you. I'm afraid of what it will do to us if we part again."

"Tell me," I begged her, but she never explained further.

She was running ahead now, teasing and laughing. "Keep up!"

I growled and pushed myself to go faster, but it would still be hard to catch her. My mate had amazing speed. I had yet to meet another vampire who was as fast as her. Watching her run ahead of me was fueling my desire. Her long hair was flowing in the wind and her enticing scent was flooding my brain with lust. She stopped and I stopped. She sniffed the air and I chose to distract her by sending her all my lust. She turned to me with a smirk that almost made me shiver in anticipation, "Don't distract me," she growled and I growled back.

"Try and stop me." I loved challenging Bella. We had the best sex after fighting.

She sauntered over to me, invading my space by pressing her sexy little body into mine, leaned in and inhaled deeply while rubbing herself on me. "I love your scent," she moaned, taking the shell of my ear between her teeth and nibbling on it. "I love it all over me."

Just as I was about to pull her into a kiss, she pushed off of me and ran off, laughing.

"Hey! No fair!" I complained, running after her.

"All's fair in love and war, sweetheart!"

We ran farther until I began to wonder where Bella's prey was. "Where are we heading, darlin'?" I asked Bella.

"Just a little further!"

For the last year or so, I have been tempted to follow her animal diet. And though I hadn't said anything, Bella knew and had already seen the outcome. Her knowing smirks told me so.

She came to a stop and growled. Her prey was close. This was my favorite part. The part where all I could imagine doing, was grabbing her and taking her from behind until she screamed for me. But I never dared to. I knew my mate and interrupting her while she fed wouldn't be the smartest thing to do.

I kept my distance, leaning up against a tree and watching Bella drop into a crouch and climb the boulder in front of her like a cat. Mmm…my little vixen. She rose up slightly, probably stalking the prey she was about to attack. Her emotions were a swirl of contentment and lust, especially when she glanced my way. I sent her my own lust, wanting her to hurry up so I could have my way with her. I wanted her legs wrapped around me. I wanted to push my length into her welcoming depths. I wanted to feel her little fingers digging into my back while I pounded into her.

"Stop!" she hissed at me. "Or you won't get it."

"Sorry," I whispered. I was projecting again.

I pushed my lust aside and opened my senses to the task at hand. I could hear the heartbeat of whatever animal Bella was stalking and I felt her excitement grow. She loved the thrill of the hunt. Then Bella snarled, making the animal run off so she could give chase. This was her favorite part. She loved chasing her targets.

Bella was about to launch off the boulder when she stopped abruptly and smelled the air. I smelt it too. Vampires. I grew alert. But Bella wasn't. She wasn't as angry as she usually was when we came across other vampires either. She was…happy?

She turned to me with a smile, "They're here! It's them!"

Bella leapt off the boulder and ran north. 'Them' could only mean the Cullens. They were close.

I took off, chasing after my mate.

While Bella wouldn't tell me in great detail what would happen in my mystery future and what it had to do with the Cullens, she did share that they would become great friends to me and our family. We would help each other in some way.

But it was still unsettling to know that she chose to carry the burden of my future on her shoulders. I had a feeling Peter knew something, but he was protecting his sister and would only tell me what Bella's secret was if she told him to.

Peter and Bella could be infuriating like that sometimes. They were as thick as thieves when they wanted to keep a secret. And neither one of them would rat the other one out unless it was absolutely necessary.

Loud angry growls pulled me from my thoughts. One of them belonging to my mate. My anger rose immediately and I pushed myself to go faster. Whoever has angered my Bella was about to feel my wrath.

"_No one touches my mate,"_ I thought as I ran toward the feral sounds.

_**Carlisle Cullen, 1950**_

Alice was being unusual today. It was odd she didn't want to leave the house, much less, come hunting with us. She has been acting suspicious all morning, snapping at everyone and locking her favorite brother, Edward, out of her head. She kept her thoughts guarded and while it hurt Edward, he was adamant she would discuss whatever was bothering her with us when she was ready. I hope he was right. Alice knew I loved her like a daughter and she could talk to me about anything.

Then again, I could be worried over nothing. Maybe Alice just wanted to go shopping alone. If anything was seriously wrong, she wouldn't behave the way she has been. Alice adored us and we loved her. She was truly a gift to my family. She had the best personality I have ever come across. She was always upbeat and happy and was such a relief in my household. It was good to have her around.

Though at times, Alice could be different. She hid it well, but it was always there. I could see it so could the rest of the family. We all looked passed it. Well, all except for Rosalie, my other daughter. She and Alice were always arguing over something. Alice, happiness aside, could be overwhelming when she wanted something done her way, and Rosalie wasn't about to be controlled by anyone.

I have tried talking to them about it, but they have yet to come to a mutual understanding. Rosalie saw Alice's bubbly personality as a show. She thought it was a cover for something else, and refused to fully accept Alice's place in our family. Even though I have told Rosalie how hurtful she was being, Rosalie hasn't given up her suspicions.

Rosalie and Emmett came walking out of the woods, interrupting my thoughts. "Where's Edward? It's time to go," I said.

"Went after a mountain lion," Rose sighed exasperatedly and rolled her eyes.

"Well, let's wait for hi…" Loud, angry growls caused me to stop short and disrupted the silence. All our eyes snapped to the direction it was coming from before we took off into a run.

When we caught up with the growls, Edward and a female vampire were circling each other.

"You idiot!" she hissed at him angrily. "You scared away my prey." She dropped in a crouch and so did Emmett and Rose, ready to protect Edward. The female vampire wasn't scared though. It seemed as if she welcomed the challenge of taking on three vampires.

She glanced at them and smirked at them teasingly while I stared at her in fascination. This female vampire was riddled with scars. Immediately, I began to wander if she was a part of the wars in the South some years ago.

My fascination aside, I didn't want a fight. I wanted to find a peaceful solution to this quarrel.

"I scared him away?" Edward growled at the woman. "That was your fault, you…"

"I dare you to say another word to my mate, boy," Another vampire said as he emerged from the trees. He was tall, blond and riddled with same battle scars as his mate. I have never seen anything like it, but it was obvious these two were fighters.

"She scared away my kill, Jasper," Edward said to the male vampire. _His name was Jasper._

"This is the mind reader," the woman growled to her mate. _She knew of Edward?_

"Edward?" Jasper said and Edward nodded in acknowledgement.

Jasper turned to his mate. "Bella, don't you think you should get out of the crouch?" He had a deep southern accent when he spoke. As did the woman. Yes, they had to be a part of the fights. "We can always find you another prey."

"Not before I teach Eddie a lesson," she snarled at Edward.

"Don't call me that!" Edward shouted and Rose giggled. We all knew how Edward hated being called 'Eddie'.

"Make me," she challenged.

Rose got out of her crouch. "I want to see this. I don't know her but I like her."

Emmett chuckled, getting out of his crouch as well. "This is going to be good. She looks like she can fight."

My children wanted to see a fight between Edward and Bella, but I wanted to diffuse the situation. I wanted to get to know these strangers. "Hello, I'm Carlisle Cullen and this is my family," I said, addressing the male vampire. I wanted to show him we were civilized and meant no harm. His red eyes snapped to mine. He looked at me as if he was assessing something. Was he gifted too?

He stretched his hand for me to shake, and I moved toward him and took it. "I'm Jasper Whitlock."

"Carlisle Cullen," I repeated.

He let go of my hand and smiled when Edward growled at Bella, who found it amusing.

"Edward, please calm down."

Jasper chuckled and Bella laughed, "Yes, _Edward_, be a good boy and back off. Don't make me do something you'll regret."

"I don't like to be threatened," Edward snarled.

"Don't force my hand," Bella warned him.

"My mate is a talented fighter, ruthless even. She only fights to win, Edward," Jasper cautioned.

"I can see it in your thoughts," Edward sneered at Jasper, "but why do you know so much about us?"

"What do they know?" I asked my son.

Edward got out of his crouch and Bella followed suit with a smirk. They eyed one another with soft growls until Jasper and I parted them.

Bella moved over to her mate, nuzzling his neck before placing her head on his chest in an effort to calm herself.

Edward began to speak Jasper's thoughts. "Jasper is an empath. He can read, control and manipulate the emotions around him. Bella can amplify his gift if she wants to. He knows about us because of his mate, Bella. I can only read his thoughts."

"Why?" Rosalie asked.

"Because Bella is a shield, and she's also oddly clairvoyant when it comes her mate," Edward explained.

"How do they know about us?" Emmett questioned.

"Bella. Somehow she sees our families' lives becoming intertwined."

"Snitch," Bella hissed at Edward from her place in Jasper's arms. He chuckled and Rosalie laughed while Edward growled at Bella. She stuck her tongue out at him in a childish manner, making me chuckle.

Bella snapped her golden eyes to mine with an open smile causing me to recall why we were all here. The statement jumped out of my mouth before I could have the good sense to stop it. "She doesn't take blood from humans."

Jasper and Bella exchanged a look and then chuckled at me. He answered while she hugged herself to him. "No," Jasper said. "From the first moment she opened her pretty red eyes to me, she has chosen to drink from animals." He smiled down at his mate. "She's more like you than me, Carlisle."

"That's amazing," I said in astonishment. It was fascinating to hear of a newborn that chose their diet. "Doesn't it bother you?"

"No," he chuckled. "I'm happy when my mate is happy. My Bella is very smart," Jasper continued in admiration. "She's been a great addition to my family."

It was wonderful to know he considered his coven a family.

"Yes," I said softly as I thought of Jasper and Bella's scars. I wanted to know about them. But how do I ask without sounding offensive?

"Ask," Jasper said calmly. "I promise to answer with the upmost honesty."

"I'm very sorry for staring," I told him truthfully, not realizing that I was, but they were both so…amazing. Their scars looked terrifying. The first reaction to seeing them was fear. But I wasn't afraid. For some reason, I felt confident and calm. "Your scars are horrific. I should be fearful of you, but I can't find it in me to be."

Jasper smirked and I went on with a chuckle, "Your empathy?"

He nodded.

"Thank you. As I said, I find them striking. Were you two in battle?"

"Yes, we were," Jasper replied. "And our scars are a reminder of what we never want to be again. "

"But if forced to, would you go back to it?"

"I will always do what's necessary to protect my family," he said. "I was in countless battles, Carlisle. I was a part of the Southern Wars and my maker wanted an army at her disposal to conquer and rule over territories. I assisted her by training her newborns and leading them into battle for her victory."

"I see," I said, enraptured by his tale. "And your mate was a part of this life?"

"Briefly," he said solemnly.

"He didn't want me to be, but I refuse to let him fight alone," Bella said, moving out of Jasper's embrace to stand by his side. He nuzzled her hair and then kissed her cheek affectionately before she turned to Edward, warning him. "Now, you, boy, don't cross me again. I will not be as lenient next time around."

Edward scoffed and rolled his eyes at her. Jasper growled deeply and Edward snapped his eyes to him. He seemed to tremble and Bella laughed.

"Jasper, stop it. You're scaring poor little Edward," she teased.

Rose interjected, "I don't think Bella is joking around, Edward. Neither is Jasper. You should take them seriously."

Bella gave Rose a devilish smirk. "We're not, and don't try to read my mind, Edward. You'll never get through my shield unless I want you to," she drawled.

These two were fascinating. Not only were they once fighters, both were gifted, Jasper was a human drinker, mated to an animal drinker, and they didn't seem to have a problem with it. How extraordinary!

"I would like you to meet the rest of my family," I said to Jasper and Bella. Edward gave me a hard look which I chose to ignore.

Bella smiled warmly at me. "We would love to meet them."

"Well, can you follow us home now?"

"Yes," Jasper said.

"That's wonderful." I looked back at Rosalie and Emmett and they seemed to be in agreement. Edward was pouting. Rosalie smacked his arm and told him to stop acting like a baby and he stomped off. "You'll have to excuse my son."

"It's alright," Bella said with a light chuckle. "Edward and I will get along fine."

"I hardly know you!" Edward shouted.

"Watch yourself!" Jasper growled in his direction and Edward went silent.

"Jasper, behave," Bella said, smacking her mate's arm. "You're scaring the poor boy."

Jasper laughed. "He'll learn to watch his tongue around you."

Bella shook her head and apologized for her mate. "You'll have to excuse my mate, he's very protective of me."

We started our trek home. I couldn't wait for Esme and Alice to meet the Whitlocks. I was sure Esme would be happy to meet the couple and Alice would be intrigued by them.

"We would like you to meet our family too," Bella said. "I think you and Peter will get along."

"Peter will try Carlisle's patience," Jasper said to her.

"Peter can be a gentleman when he wants to be!" Bella said defensively.

"You'll have to excuse my mate. She lets her brother get away with his bad attitude," Jasper shared. "Peter is a good brother, but he's trouble with a capital 'T'. Watch yourself when you meet him."

"Thank you for the warning."

Edward was leaning up against a tree when we stepped out of the woods in front of our home. He was staring at Jasper with a look of concentration on his face, while he read his mind. Bella intervened. "My brother will love teasing you, Edward."

Rosalie giggled and Edward growled under his breath. Jasper growled back and I apologized for Edward again. What was with him? There was no way he could defeat Jasper. He was trained fighter. He would rip my son apart without a second thought.

"Who are you?" Edward asked harshly, directing the question to Bella. Jasper moved to step in front of her and closer to Edward. But Bella stopped him.

"It's okay, my love," she said to her mate with a kiss to his cheek. "Edward has every right to ask."

I was thankfully for Bella's intervention as Jasper calmed at his mate's touch. "It's okay," Bella said to him, adding, "I would be suspicious too."

She turned to Edward and us with a sigh and then revealed all she knew. "Carlisle, Esme seems wonderful. She's loving and nurturing. She'll be there for Jasper when I cannot. Our lives will soon be intertwined and as much as I hate the reason, I can't stop it. I see that now. I can only hope and fight for a better ending than the one I have foreseen."

We were all stunned by her confession. Jasper took her by the shoulders and turned her to him. "Bella, what's going to happen?"

She looked sad. "No matter what. We're going to win. You'll see to it."

They exchanged another look. Edward turned away and ran into the house after saying Jasper's thoughts were private. Rosalie and Emmett left too. But I waited for them.

Bella looked a lot happier when she turned her attention to me. "Now, there's someone living with you I'm longing to see. Where's my little friend, Mary Alice?"


	2. We Meet Again

**Disclaimer: SM owns all recognizable characters. No copyright infringement is intended. The plot herein is mine. ****No plagiarism! **

**This story contains mature themes and is suitable for those eighteen and over.**

* * *

**AN: Bella is aware that Alice is plotting something, but doesn't know what. Alice has already integrated herself into the Cullen family.**

_**Bella Whitlock, 1950**_

"My! Carlisle, this place is wonderful." I loved every bit of the Cullens' home. The high ceilings and the art were right up my alley. Their home was as beautiful as my family's.

Our house in Seattle was luxurious and comfortable. Char had helped me with a lot while the boys annoyed us. I had wanted our personalities to match our private space and I got exactly that when we were done, and our home was now our lovely sanctuary.

"Bella has an air for this sort of thing," Jasper said, making me wish that I could blush. "I just sit back and let her to run wild with her decorative ideas."

"While teasing me of course."

"I like making you pout."

I shook my head at my mate and turned my attention to an excited Carlisle.

"Do you live close by?" he asked.

"We live in Seattle," Jasper replied. "Now where is little Alice at?"

I could sense my husband's anxiety. If this were a battlefield, he would have gone in search of Alice long ago. Sometimes, Jasper was still that soldier when he wanted things over and done with. He didn't like feeling threatened.

I knew Alice was with Cullens, but I didn't know what she was up to. Whatever she wanted with them was a mystery to me. But I knew in my gut it wasn't good. _She_ wasn't good. And I hated that I always saw her with Jasper.

"Oh, I'm sure she's around," Rose told me. She was very taken with me. I supposed with me almost kicking Edward's butt for interfering with my kill amused her. Rose was a very strong character and I hope I could influence her enough to watch out for her family. Perhaps, she could figure out what Alice was up to. I hated being blind when it came to her. Sometimes, I wished I could see other people's lives, and not just Jasper's. Just to figure out what was up Alice's slithering sleeve. There were so many questions plaguing the situation.

How did Alice get integrated with the Cullen family? Did she have outside assistance? Why was she using this family? What was her motive for being here? Was this only about Jasper or was it about something else?

"Why didn't she go hunting with you today?" I asked.

"Maybe she saw you two," Edward grumbled; making me laugh.

I was going to have a lot of fun with Edward. He was a good soul, but the poor boy was too uptight for his own good. Peter would get a kick out of him. I could only imagine the pranks my brother would play on a poor unsuspecting Edward; it would be 'unsuspecting' because I could block Peter's thoughts from him. Edward wasn't the first mind reader we had come across.

And while I was raised to be nice and proper, I was as bad as my brother and Edward needed to let go and have a little fun. Plus, his whiplash attitude was starting to upset Jasper and I didn't like it. No one upsets my mate.

"And that should've been all the more reason to come along," I said. "I've missed the little twerp."

"How do you know these things?" Edward questioned and Jasper growled at him.

"My mate doesn't like to be questioned," Jasper said through clenched teeth.

"I was talking to her," Edward retorted. He was really working for it and Jasper would give it to him. He'd kick his ass if it came down to it.

"You're making it worse by questioning me," I told Edward while placing a hand on Jasper's chest to calm him. He was edging forward to attack.

"Well, it's strange, because when Alice arrived, she never mentioned anyone," Edward explained quietly. He looked a little confused. It was like he was trying to remember something but couldn't. How interesting.

"And you thought that she hadn't met anyone on her way to your family?"

"No," Edward mumbled. "It's not that. It's just strange."

"I guess so," I smiled outwardly, but internally I was giving it more thought. Something was definitely off.

Our talks halted and I sensed her before I saw her. Two vampires entered the room. Alice and another woman, who smiled brightly at us as she walked over and took her place by Carlisle's side. I liked Esme. She was always nice in my visions.

Alice stayed far. She was trying not to look at our scars and I smiled. Yes, let it unnerve the bitch. Once I figure out what she wanted, she would get what was coming to her at my hand.

Esme was about to say something, but I beat her to it, introducing myself and my mate.

"Hello, Esme, it's lovely to meet you. I'm Bella and this is my husband and mate, Major Jasper Whitlock."

Esme took a breath and smiled. "It's wonderful to meet you. Welcome to our home."

"Yes, Carlisle, your mate, I presume?"

"Yes," Esme answered.

"Well, your son, Edward, and I had a little misunderstanding while hunting and Jasper and Carlisle talked us down."

"That's not the whole truth!" Edward yelled.

Esme scolded him and I made monkey faces at him causing Rose laugh. My face was neutral and innocent by the time Esme turned her attention back to me and Jasper.

"As I was saying, aside from the misunderstanding, we got to talking and Carlisle, being as fascinated as he was with us, invited us home to meet you."

"That's wonderful," Esme said kindly. "I hope we can be good friends."

I turned to Alice. "We will be."

Esme was stunned by us. Carlisle filled her in on our remarkable gifts as he remained enthralled by us. But Alice held my interest at the moment. When I looked into her eyes, I wish I could hear her thoughts like Edward. I didn't care for her. I wanted to end her. I just wanted to know…why. Why was she up to whatever the hell it was she had planned? What was the purpose of it?

"Why, Alice, it's lovely to see you again," I said with a wide grin; laying my southern belle accent on thick. Her eyes jumped from me to Jasper quickly and she swallowed hard.

I stepped closer to her with the same open grin and took her hand in mine, gripping it tightly. She grimaced but didn't fight back.

"It's lovely to see you too," she said with a false smile.

She moved to pull away but I yanked her to me in a tight hug and spoke lowly and swiftly, "Whatever you're doing, whatever you have planned, stop. Because you will not like how things end."

I pulled back from her with a smile that she returned. I was waiting. I wanted to see if she would take the bait. I wanted to see the real her; even for a second. There was no way my warning would work. If she was as cocky as Peter and I surmised, she would fall for this.

Jasper sent me a dose of calm and I silently thanked him. It was hard to stand here and be rational with this woman when all I wanted to do was sink my teeth into her neck, paralyze her with my venom and rip her head off. My husband knew my temper all too well.

I kept my eyes on Alice, not wanting to miss the moment her cockiness would appear.

I didn't have to wait long.

She kept her eyes on me; smiling at the family but squeezing my hand tighter as she did. Poor little mouse. I have fought bigger vampires than her and I could crush her in a second, so I squeeze back, letting her feel the full weight of my strength. She groaned softly under my grasp, but it didn't faze her, and I was glad.

"I will be doing just that," she said; meaning she will be continuing whatever it was she was doing. "What's mine is mine." Meaning my visions were right. She wanted Jasper.

Well, it was on. The battle lines have been drawn and the war was beginning. I guess I would have to fight again. This time for the love of my mate and the forever he promised me.

"Hmm…we will see about that. I don't take things lightly." I squeezed her hand tighter with each word. "I'll fight for what's mine. Alice, you should know, I never lose."

When we parted, all eyes were on us. We both smiled falsely to ease their suspicion.

After Esme and I discussed décor, Carlisle and Jasper made plans for the Cullens to meet our family, and we left the Cullens in seemingly high spirits. Once we were far enough, Jasper allowed me to hunt. He didn't bother me. He left me in peace.

Alice and whatever her plan was didn't just involve Jasper. It revolved around the Cullens too. She had them warped somehow. She has assistance. But I don't know who or how. I was blinded and maybe Jasper will never meet the person. I could only hope that wasn't true and one day, it will be revealed.

I have to work fast. Jasper's future showed our family and the Cullens as friends. Very good friends. But that wasn't the only vision I saw. There was another. A scarier one.

I saw myself walking into the Cullen home one day in the future to find them all dead. All of them, and among them, laid Jasper. Alice was standing over them, laughing manically.

"Bella?"

I took a quick breath and calmed myself.

"Bella, what's wrong, darlin'?"

"She won't win," I said more to myself than Jasper. I turned to him with fire in my eyes. "I won't let her win."

"Bella, tell me what's wrong?" Jasper urged.

"I lost you once before, I won't do it again!" I kicked the tree, loving the cracked and fell under my power. "I'll fight for you!" I grabbed Jasper and pulled him into a hard kiss. "I'll fight for you."

He took me. Making love to me. Having his way with me. Easing the turmoil in my mind.

We got home and Peter was up and out of his seat as soon as he saw me. "What happened?"

"We met the Cullens."

Peter was eyeing me and Jasper sighed and rolled his eyes, moving away. "I'm going to pretend that you two aren't secretly talking about me."

"You can't help it even if you knew," Peter told him.

"Peter," I whispered. "What's the difference in telling him, Bells? He won't be able to help it."

"Help what?" Jasper sounded angry. His voice was low and menacing.

I glared at Peter.

Jasper wanted answers. "Someone talk to me! I'm through with this shit! I want to know!"

I sighed. "I see visions of you with the Cullens."

"Fine!" Jasper said angrily. "That's it?! That's what you didn't want to tell me?"

"You're with Alice," Peter said.

Jasper chuckled mirthlessly. "Like hell I am."

He took in our faces. The fact that we weren't laughing and grew serious again. "Tell me you two are joking. This is one of your jokes, Peter. Right?"

"No," my brother said solemnly. "You hurt my sister again. But this time we don't know how it happens. And sometimes, Bella sees you alive and well with the Cullens and Alice as your so called mate, and others, she sees you dead along with them. And she can't stop these visions."

Jasper shook his head in disbelief. "I will never do it again. I will never let anyone come between me and Bella. Never!" His voice made the windows shake. "It's not going to happen."

Jasper approached me. But I stepped away. I didn't like the things I had seen. They were running through my mind on a reel. Peter had let the cat out of the bag. I could be honest now.

"Are you scared I'll go with her?" Jasper asked softly. "Is that why you've been so passionate?"

"I know you will go with her." I looked at him. "But I'll get you back."

"No."

"No?" What did he mean? We were alone. Our family had made themselves scarce. "What do you mean 'no'?"

"I mean I won't let anything you've envisioned happen."

"How are you going to stop it?" I whispered as he pulled into his arms. It was nice to take the weight off my shoulders. I was mad at Peter for blurting it out, but it was a relief that Jasper knew.

"We're going to find a way to protect the Cullens from Alice and whatever twisted plan she has and then we're gonna leave. We'll go to Paris. We'll stay. We'll be together forever. No one tearing us apart again."

I took comfort in his words and I cried tearless sobs into his chest, knowing that this was exactly what he said to me in my vision.


	3. Now You See Me

**Disclaimer: SM owns all recognizable characters. No copyright infringement is intended. The plot herein is mine. ****No plagiarism! **

**This story contains mature themes and is suitable for those eighteen and over.**

* * *

_**AN: Alice complains to James and she reveals her true plan to us. We meet their secret weapon, and Bella and Jasper spend some time together before the inevitable happens. **_

_**Alice Brandon, 1950 **_

My skirt swished around me as I stomped my way to the house. James better be there. We needed to talk. The plan couldn't be delayed anymore. There was no right moment. We had to make our move now!

I couldn't believe it. It made me hate the bitch even more. How dare she? How did she? I had underestimated James when he told me about Jasper's mate. She was a persistent bitch who didn't deserve a prize as pretty as Jasper. I knew she would protect him with her life, but James could handle her. She may be strong, I felt it in her grip when she shook my hand, but I held no doubt in James. He could take her down and then I would get Jasper all to myself.

We have done this time and time again and we always won. The problem was, this time it would require a little more effort but it was nothing James and I couldn't handle.

Thinking about having Jasper all to myself made me positively giddy. The thought of being in his strong, muscular arms made me want to kill James now. He wasn't enough anymore. I didn't just want a tracker. I wanted a warrior and the Major was that. He was someone that trollop didn't deserve. He belonged to me. He _will_ be with me.

Despite Bella's threat, I knew I had already won. It was just a matter of getting my plans in the place. But first, I had to get rid of the complications. I was tired of James and I wanted to rule the game. I hate being told what to do. My parents had learned that lesson the hard way. It was almost a vague memory now, even if it was only one I truly treasured. I could still remember their screams when I left them in our burning family house. But I had to do it. They needed to learn their lesson. No one controlled me.

Unfortunately, I got caught. My mother's stupid friend never could keep her mouth shut and I didn't get a chance to shut for her before ending up in a metal institution. But my bright side came in the form of a handsome vampire named James. He found me, turned me and showed me the way.

Between us, we have being having a lot of fun over the years. With our combined ideas, we have infiltrated and conquer many covens. Those idiots fell for the trick every single time!

And when they fall, James and I moved on, and found new targets to play with.

Jasper would bring about a change. Since I saw him in a vision and then met him in that diner, I haven't been able to stop thinking about him and all the possibilities of bringing an empath into, what would eventually be, my game could bring. Jasper would increase the fun with his gift.

Between me, Jasper and my secret weapon, Vicky (until I got rid of her), things will be a joy for many years to come.

Victoria was the perfect weapon. She could erase your memory and give you a new one. The memories would be lost forever. James had found the little thief charming her way into a man's wallet, and I just had to have her. He turned her, and by the time we discovered she was gifted, she was already caught up in James and mine's running joke about her being his mate. By then, it was easy to get her to wipe memories. With Victoria around, there was nothing to worry about. Not even the Volturi. We could just make another vampire take the blame and Vicky knew I watched her thoughts carefully. If she betrayed me, it would end badly for her.

I have been working on the Cullens for a while now and it has been excellent. Vicky has been very handy with Carlisle, especially when he saw me with James, and Edward, after he followed me one day. Esme, Emmett and Rosalie, despite my lack of control over her, were the last to be placed under Vicky's trance.

Keeping Edward under Vicky's trance was my favorite trick. It was so funny because he was her mate and I forced her to make him my puppet. That was why he was protective of me; he thought I was his loving sister. Fool!

James and I laugh about keeping them apart in front of Vicky and behind her back.

What? It was hilarious!

When James and I told Vicky the truth, that she had erased her mate's thoughts, things got even funnier. She didn't understand. She thought James was her mate. But she had felt the pull to Edward so she slowly saw the truth in our words. Now all she and Edward did was moping around, pining after the mate they couldn't be with. Oh well, I didn't care. This was all about me and what I wanted.

I threw myself down on the plush sofa and closed my eyes. Things like décor didn't matter to James. He was a nomad and he definitely didn't care for upscale living. He was fine with just hunting and killing. The man was insufferable. I couldn't stand it but kept my mouth shut for the sake of the game.

James' chuckle broke through my thoughts irritating me. He plopped down beside me and I could imagine the lazy grin on his smug face. I distracted myself by thinking about how great this house looked because of me while he pushed his hand up my skirt. I wanted Jasper, but he would do for the time being.

"I see you've met Bella," he said, his chest rumbling with laughter while he circled my clit.

I moaned and opened my eyes to glare at him. I was about to answer him when I saw a vision of Jasper and Bella making love. I snarled and attacked him. Yes, he would have to do.

As soon as we were through, James went back to laughing at me. "Yes, you've definitely been face-to-face with her."

I ignored that. "James, Jasper will be the perfect toy. Can't we just kill her now? She keeps touching him."

"I know, sweetness," James said with a kiss to my forehead and I hated it. I wanted Jasper's lips on me. "I want to play with Bella too. And I know you don't like to share, but that's the game for now. We will have our toys soon. We'll kill the Cullens, blame another vampire and find another coven to destroy."

I rolled my eyes. If only he knew my plans. He was so obsessed with things that got away, he couldn't see straight. It was annoying. All he cared about was not getting a chance to play with Bella. If he thought she would staying alive long enough for that…then he had another thing coming.

"Don't even think about it," James scolded.

"What?"

"I can see how much you want to kill Bella in your eyes, but I'm not doing it immediately. I like this game. I'm fucking with two covens at the same time and I feel really fucking powerful. You're not going to ruin my fun, Alice."

"Fine!" I huffed and got up to get dressed.

"Did you get anymore visions?"

"No! I can't see your precious Bella. I can only see Jasper, and then I unfortunately see the trollop, if she's around him." He nodded and I went on, "James, this was supposed to be so simple. We lure Jasper to the Cullens, we have Vicky wipe their memories, we kill Vicky, Jasper's coven and then we kill the Cullens like we did the other covens we came across. Of course, you'll get to punish Jasper like you want to, play with Bella, and I'll have a little fun with Jasper before he's dead." _Yeah, right._ "See? Simple."

"Just a few glitches, Alice," James said, waving his hand dismissively. "We'll get it done."

"We better."

"Awww…calm down, kitten," he soothed. "This is the best game yet."

He was right. This was the best game yet, but it wouldn't end the way he thought. I would be the only victor by the end of this. And my prize was Jasper.

_**Bella Whitlock, 1950**_

"Uh Bella…" We changed positions, Jasper flipping us over so I was on top. I braced my hands against his strong shoulders and rode him.

"Jasper…" I was steadily rising to where I wanted to be; falling over the edge with Jasper inside of me, around me, and pouring his love into me.

Our eyes met and he uttered three little words that pained and warmed my dead heart. "I love you."

"I love you too," I replied as my body tightened around him and I let go, falling into a sea of ecstasy with Jasper not far behind.

"Where did that come from, darlin'?" he asked when I collapsed to his chest.

"I just love you," I said, kissing him. "And I thought we could spend some time together."

"What's wrong?" He turned us over, running his hand through my hair, soothing me while he reassured me. "We can do this, Bella."

"I know, hun. I believe you." Jasper and I sat down with our family and everyone agreed to leave. We would go to the Cullens, expose Alice and then take off for parts unknown. "I'm just wondering if it will work."

"Do you doubt me?"

I kissed him soundly on the lips. "Never."

"Good. This will work, darlin'. Trust me."

I wish I could, but I have to keep an open mind. Jasper wouldn't fail me. We would have our forever.

"You're in doubt, darlin'. I can feel it."

I kissed him again. "I want this to work. I want us to go to the Cullens, tell them Alice shouldn't be trusted, tell them she will get them killed, make sure they get rid of her and then we leave."

"Simple," Jasper said, leaning in for a kiss.

I sped out of bed before he could have his way with me again. He growled playfully while I got dressed. "Why are you lying there? Come on, let's go hunt before we finish packing."

We got dressed and told our family we would be back. Jasper and I liked to hunt alone as we often times made love after hunting. There was something primal and thrilling about having my mate take me after I have fed. I loved it.

We talked about all the places we would visit while we searched for prey. I always allowed Jasper to go first. We found the scum of society and my mate rid the world of the terror they induced. I was always supportive of him afterward. It was getting difficult to keep the emotions under control. He was considering my animal diet. I was waiting on him to ask.

"Where to first?" Jasper's red eyes smiled down at me as we waltzed into the forest.

"I wanted to go everywhere and anywhere. What are you thinking? I want you to pick this time."

"I think the first stop should be Paris, you made me fall in love with it."

"Really?" I jumped up into his arms, kissing him long and passionately.

"Yeah, baby, I loved how happy you were there," he pulled away to say.

"Okay, and after Paris?"

"More of France, a bit more of Europe and then Asia," Jasper smiled, leaning in for a kiss. "Now let's get you huntin'."

The deer were good. I put down quite a chase to catch them, but in the end, I won and was sated. I was ready to leave now. I turned and started to walk back to the clearing I had Jasper in. He left me to hunt in peace and I had run far, but I knew he would be waiting.

Thinking back on it, I was wrong to keep my visions from him. Peter was right. I wasn't seeing straight. Jasper should have known everything from the first vision. But I thought I could protect him for a change so I didn't say anything. I will never make that mistake again. I would trust my mate. I would confess whatever bothered me from the moment it did. Jasper would take it from there. He was capable, strong and unyielding. No harm or sadness would ever come to me as long as I believed in him.

I was about to take off into a run, excited about our move, when a red haired female vampire stopped me. She was in a lovely dress and barefooted. She was nervous about something, but that couldn't sway me. I stepped back, preparing to drop in a crouch. I had to be careful. We have come across some cunning vampires in the past, so if she tried anything, she would regret it. My mate taught me well.

"You have to help me," she said in distress.

"What's wrong?" I asked, but maintained my distance.

She looked around nervously, her red eyes unwilling to meet mine. "She's going to hurt me. I don't want to do this, but I don't have a choice. They're making me do it. But I know you can help me."

"Help you do what?" We have come across nomads before. Lying and begging for our help, only to have them try and destroy us because they saw us as competition. My family was smarter and we didn't trust anyone so easily.

"They're going to be mad," she went on.

"Then run away," I offered; slowly making my way around her. This conversation needed to end.

But it didn't. The vampire focused her onyx eyes on me and I froze. I felt like stone. I could hear and see everything around me, but I couldn't move. I just stood there.

She stepped closer, looking sad. "I can't see the things you do, Bella, but I know in my heart you will be able to help me." I wanted to roar because I knew this was it. She was the one I couldn't see. She was the one helping Alice.

With this revelation, she suddenly became clear to me and I saw her with Jasper. I saw her doing this to him. My mouth was numb so I couldn't beg her not to. "I'm so sorry. But I have to. Alice will kill me and I don't want to die yet. I have to see them fall first. I swear to you, Bella, someday I'll find a way to get you back to Jasper. I won't let Alice win. We'll find a way together."

No. No. No. We were going to leave. We were going to warn the Cullens, expose Alice and leave. I was so close to a peaceful forever with my mate.

"No!" I wanted to shout while she apologized. I wanted to tell her that Jasper could help. I wanted to assure her he would rip James and Alice to pieces. I wanted to help her.

"I'm so sorry, Bella," she whispered, placing her hands on the sides of my head, and when she looked deep into my eyes, it all faded away.

I opened my eyes and felt refreshed. I didn't know how I got here, but there was a girl standing in front of me and I didn't know who she was. Actually, I didn't know a whole lot. I knew what I was. Just not who I was.

"Who are you?" I said, taking in her sad expression. She seemed sorry about something. She didn't mean me any harm. Why would she? I could kill her in the second if she attacked me. I didn't know how I knew that, but I did. "I asked you a question," I reminded her.

"I'm Victoria," she said meekly. "You're my sister, Isabella, but you like to be called Isa. You love to call me Vicky, don't you remember?"

"No," I chuckled. "Why are we here?" I looked around forest, wondering why I was there. Maybe my sister knew.

"You went hunting and James got worried. He sent me to find you. He said you were out with your weird diet."

"My weird diet?"

"Yeah, you don't drink from humans. You drink from animals. But James wants us to go. We have to skip town today. He said the Major is close."

I don't drink from humans. I follow an animal diet. Vicky said my eyes were golden not red like hers. I guess when we went home I would look in a mirror. But who the hell were James and the Major? "Who's James?" I decided to start there.

She hesitated and looked down at her feet. Suddenly, the ground was more interesting. I lifted her chin, forcing her to look at me. "Vicky, who's the Major?"

Vicky didn't look like she wanted to say it. She looked pained. Swallowing hard, she spoke gravelly, "James is our maker. We have to go before he comes."

"Who? James?"

"No, the Major. James is protecting you from him," she deadpanned. It sounded rehearsed. Then again, maybe she was tired of reminding me. I felt no need to distrust her even if I didn't remember anything.

Vicky said we had to leave so we took off. After running for a while, I stopped us because I wanted to know more. Maybe something will jog my memory.

"Who's the Major?"

Vicky looked scared when I mentioned the name. "He's one of the most feared vampires out of the South," she chuckled nervously. Who was this guy?

"And?"

"He fought in the vampire wars under a powerful maker named Maria. She ruled over countless territories with the Major's help."

"Wow." He sounded terrifying. "What does he want with me? With us?"

Vicky met my eyes with sadness. "He and his coven killed our family."

"Why?" I asked, though I couldn't remember this family.

"I don't know."

"But you must!" I drawled. I stopped and held my throat. "Am I from the South?"

"Yes," Vicky looked around quickly and said. "In fact, you and the Major knew each other as humans. Maria changed him because she wanted a powerful soldier to teach her newborns. But over time, she lost control of the Major and he defeated her."

"He killed his maker?" Who was this vampire?

"Yes."

"I still don't get what our family has to do with this."

Vicky looked around again. Maybe she was watching out for this Major, but something deep inside of me was telling me I had nothing to fear. He wouldn't hurt me. What the hell?

When Vicky faced me again, there was a sly smile on her face. It was like she was about to share a secret with me. "You see, you and the Major were in love as humans, James was working for the Major's maker and when she realized she couldn't rule him anymore, she ordered your death."

"Don't you mean our death?" Was my sister lying to me? She looked like she got caught when I said that.

She skipped over that part. "Isa, I have to do this. You have to let James think he can protect us from the Major. You said to trust you. You said we'll escape soon."

"Fine, so why are we…"

"We have to let James think we believe him. We can't survive on our own."

She wasn't wrong about letting this James think whatever we wanted him to think, but I wasn't sure about the 'not being able to survive on our own' part. Somehow I knew that was wrong. I felt like I could. But I couldn't remember anything. Why?

"Why can't I remember?"

Vicky scoffed and laughed mirthlessly. "You tried to find the Major by yourself and came across his…mate," she spat. "She's a vicious, manipulative bitch. She made a vampire wipe your memory even though they didn't want to." Was she apologizing for this vampire?

"Sounds like we have no hope. Maybe we should just let this James protect us."

"No!" Vicky hissed. "We can't. We can do it. You're strong and you said we were going to find a way to escape and get help from the Major. He was in love with you, he still loves you, this mate he has, she isn't…I don't know…I just know if we can get him to listen to us, remember his love for you, then he will help."

"You said he killed our family. Why would I want his help? He would probably kill us too."

"He won't!" She seemed very sure about this. "He won't. He loves you. We just have to wait a little longer. The so called mate he has keeps a watchful eye on him. We have to wait until the time is right."

"You said I just tried to get to him and I ended up losing my memory. Maybe I should be thankful you got here when you did. Maybe I shouldn't go near him again. How do you even know about what this vampire did to me? When did it happen?"

"I know because I'm gifted too. It happened a few days ago."

"We tried to contact this Major?"

"Yes."

"And his 'mate' found out and got my memory erased?"

"Yes."

"What about James? You said he wants to leave."

She smirked. "You'll convince him not to."

"Is he afraid of me?"

"Yeah. Just use your gifts on him."

"What are my gifts?"

"You were clairvoyant when it came to your mate. You have an incredible offensive shield."

"I attack?"

"Viciously if you want to." She smiled at that. "And don't worry about your memories. I'll help you regain it over time, but we can't let James know."

"Is he working with this Alice?" I had a feeling he was.

"Yes."

"Why do they do whatever it is they do?" I had a feeling James and this Alice, the Major's so called mate, were up to something the Major didn't know about. I felt like Vicky knew everything and I wanted answers.

Vicky looked like she wanted to cry. "They destroy things. They destroy lives."

"Why not find the Major and tell him?"

"He won't believe. We have to do it my way. Alice can't see you coming. She needs to believe she's winning. Hopefully, I can save him too."

"Who?"

She smiled shyly. "My mate. I want to save him and his family. You'll be fine, Isa. I'll make sure of it."

My sister took my hand so we could run off again. I asked her along the way what she was looking around for, and she said it was nothing. She wasn't sure why she was worried anyways since she masked our scent. She promised me again that we would find a way to leave James and get the Major's help. She was so insistent. I guess I have to trust her.

_**Jasper Whitlock, 1950**_

Two days have passed and we still couldn't find Bella. She had vanished into thin air.

I was standing in the clearing where her scent was strongest before it faded three miles south of here. Peter, Char, Samuel and I have been helping me. We have scoured the area repeatedly, and still, nothing. I have been frantic since her disappearance. This has to do with her visions and Alice. That little bitch would pay. Bella told me Alice wanted to separate us. She wanted me to be a part of her twisted fantasy. That would never be.

As soon as I found Bella, I was going to expose Alice to the Cullens and then rip her to shreds.

I sat by a tree and closed my eyes, seeing the last beautiful smile my mate gave me before she ran off to hunt. It was so carefree. I remember waiting on her return and growing worried. I remembered getting up to go look for her, and Peter came running. He said that Bella was gone.

I blamed myself for her disappearance. What kind of mate was I? Why didn't I feel her distress? Why didn't I know she was in trouble?

The more we searched, the more my heart broke. I was avoiding our family by ordering them to search without me. Their pain and loss was tormenting me.

Peter got me angry yesterday when he said he couldn't feel the bond he and Bella shared. It was as if Bella was fading from our lives. I attacked him. Char and Samuel had a difficult time pulling me off.

But my anger and despair still didn't change the fact that Bella was gone.

The more I thought my failure to protect her from whatever Alice must have done, or whichever gifted vampire she sent, the angrier I got.

It had to be a gifted vampire. Bella's scent disappeared three miles from where I was standing. I couldn't feel her pain, her anger, nothing. She just vanished into thin fucking air! The missing link to Bella's visions lay with this vampire Alice had helping her. They were both going to die slow, agonizing deaths.

Char came back to the clearing. "Jasper, we don't have anything."

"Go look again."

Char didn't ask. She went back to searching. I loved her silence right now. Samuel stayed away from me. He was in too much pain over Bella's disappearance.

Peter was next. "Major, I can't…I don't have a…" he tried. He was losing it if that were possible for a vampire. But I couldn't blame him, I wasn't far behind.

He was trying to talk but I didn't want to hear it. I was too pissed off to listen to Peter for some reason. "Go find her!"

"Yes, sir," he said lowly and ran off without another word.

Samuel dared to approach me next and I exploded, "Find her! Fucking find her!"

I was losing it. I was hurting them but I couldn't help it. I didn't want to. I just wanted Bella back.

I feared the worse. And if it was the worst, I would burn the world. I wouldn't rest until everyone responsible for my pain felt the way I did and then I would rip them apart before asking Peter to kill me because I wouldn't be able to exist without Bella. She was my life.

"Major," Samuel said, bringing my attention to him as he approached with caution. He had a female vampire with him.

They stopped in front of me and Samuel told me he came across her in the woods. She told him she knew where Bella was. I didn't need to hear anything else. I raced over to them, grabbing the girl. Fear rolled off her in waves. She wouldn't meet my eyes.

"Where is she?!" I barked at her.

"I'll tell you everything, Jasper."

I let her go and stepped back. "How do you know his name?" Samuel hissed as Peter and Char ran over. "Where is Bella?" Samuel would rip her apart if she didn't talk soon. Bella was the most important thing in the world to him.

"Answer him!" I ordered her. "Answer or I'll rip you to shreds!"

She swallowed hard and stared at me. "I'm so sorry for doing this."

Before the three of us could ask what she was apologizing for, her eyes turned black and we were frozen on the spot. When she spoke, she didn't have a tremor in her voice. She was confident.

"I didn't want to do this right away. But it has to be this way, Major." She sighed and began to pace in front of us. "I'm Victoria. I'm Alice's weapon. I can wipe memories from others, whether vampire or human. I can take the memory and give the victim a fake one, and I can also return my victims' original memories. Alice doesn't know I can give the victim back their memory. She thinks the memory I take can't be returned."

Alice. I knew it. I wanted to tell this Victoria I would help her if she took me to my mate. I wanted to offer my assistance so I could destroy Alice. But I couldn't move or say a word.

"I'm sorry to do this to you and Bella, Major. But Alice needs to think she's won. I have Bella. She's with me and James." I wanted to scream when she said James' name. "I won't let him hurt her. I will slowly give her back her memories and return her to you. Please, Major, destroy Alice and James when I return your memory. I want you and your coven to avenge their victims."

I wanted to tell her I would. Just free me.

"I've been going through Bella's memories. She loves you so much. I promise you, I will reunite your family. I wish I had met you first. I wish you or Bella was my maker. I wish Edward could've known me. It was nice to know that I had a mate," she said sadly. She was Edward's mate? "But this is the way it has to be for now."

Victoria held my head and looked into my eyes. I could feel my heart breaking. I wanted to cry. I wanted to scream and then there was nothing. It all faded away.

I opened my eyes and shook my head. A red haired female vampire was standing in front of me. "Who are you?"

"I'm Victoria, Jasper. I'm a friend and I'm glad I found you," she said. "The Cullens have been looking for you." She looked pained to say the rest but she continued, "Your mate, Alice, is worried about you. You and your friends have been gone for a while. Alice had a vision and sent me to find you. She said you had come across a gifted vampire who wiped your memories."

"This happened to all of us?" A male vampire asked. I knew him. This Victoria seemed to know what was happening. "I'm familiar with the vampire's gift. She wiped your memories, but I know about you. You are all friends. You met and fought in the Southern Vampire Wars together."

She looked at the three vampires beside me. "You're Peter, Char and Samuel. You're from New York. You came to visit Jasper."

"Alice?" I said, turning her attention back to me. The name sounded familiar to me, but it felt wrong when Victoria called her my mate.

"Yes," Victoria tried to smile but it didn't reach her eyes. Sadness, anger and fear were rolling off of her in waves. I wanted to ask why but she wouldn't stop talking about this Alice. "She's very worried. You should go to her. I can show you were."

"Why can't we remember any of what you're talking about?" I asked.

"It'll come back," Victoria smiled. "I'll make sure of it."

"What's the name of the vampire that did this to us?" Peter asked.

"I don't know her name. I just know she's very powerful," Vicky told him.

Whoever this enemy was, she needed to be destroyed.

"We should go back to the Cullens now," Victoria insisted.

"And to my mate, Alice. Right?" When I said her name something inside me screamed that I was wrong.

"Yes," Victoria sighed sadly.

"Why are you so sad?"

"Love," Victoria said and walked away.

"Love?" I asked, trailing behind her.

She stopped and turned to me and the others with sympathy in her eyes. "Yeah, a 'forever and always' kind of love." She spun back around and started walking. "Let's go, I'll lead you guys back to the Cullens."

Victoria led the way and we followed.

_**Victoria Matthews, 1950**_

I was a horrible person for doing all the things I have done. I was a lowly being, undeserving of the love I will never have. I will never know what feels like to have someone cherish me the way Jasper loved Bella. I will never know if Edward could feel the same way about me. I will never know happiness and laughter. I will never know unbridled need and passion for my mate. My fate was sealed. I was dead. As dead as my cold heart.

If Alice didn't get rid of me, Jasper and Bella were going to dance around my fire after I gave them back their memories. Knowing they will never forgive me, I was selfishly going to get to know Bella and keep her with me until the time was right to free her. For the last two days, I have been jealous of Peter. Bella was a great sister. She has taking care of me and protecting me from James. He has been in for a rude awakening since Bella's arrival, and has been staying away from us. I have already set Bella up with what to say if Alice came over, but I doubted it. She will want to spend time with Jasper in her little twisted fantasy.

I wasn't lying when I told them Alice had to feel like she was winning. She will be defeated. I didn't doubt Bella. But we needed time. I liked having her around. And Alice needed to drop her guard.

Only time could help with that.

The unfortunate part of this plan was I had to keep Bella and Jasper apart. But I didn't see another way. I couldn't defeat Alice on my own. James was just as dangerous. I needed the help. I needed Bella's strength. I know Alice feared her. She tried to act like she didn't, but she does. And I believed that Jasper, unleashed was just as deadly as his mate.

I hope I would be alive long enough to see what Bella and Jasper were going to do with Alice and James. It was all I asked.

When I told Jasper that Alice didn't know the full extent of my power, I wasn't lying. She only knew I could erase memories. She didn't know I could mask mine as well as another's scent. And she didn't know I could return the memories I stole. I hoped Jasper and Bella will find it in their hearts to forgive me one day.

We arrived at the Cullens. Alice came running to Jasper, throwing her arms around him and kissing him all over his face. She dry sobbed, saying how much she missed him and how worried she was.

I felt sickened.

The Cullens looked on in total oblivion. I had been there two days ago to wipe their memories of Bella and replace them with the thought of me. Alice had me playing the role of a distant lonely vampire she came across on her way to finding Jasper and then the Cullens.

At one point, she left the room. I took that opportunity to plant mistrust. I couldn't get to Esme, Emmett and Carlisle fast enough, but I did get to Rosalie and Edward. I was sick of James and Alice's game. I planted suspicious thoughts into Rosalie's mind, urging her not to trust Alice, not matter what. I knew how much Alice underestimated Edward and insulted whenever she came to visit James, so I compelled him to start distancing himself from Alice. I told him Jasper was coming, and he should place his trust him. I made a dangerous move and I told him that he had a mate and once he felt like it was safe enough, he should search for her. I whispered for him to keep changing his decisions so Alice couldn't see.

I smiled at that thought now. She wasn't focused on me. It was all about Jasper. I remembered telling Edward to trust Jasper when he met him. He would be a good brother and mentor. I kept my mind on that thought.

I stayed long enough to see Peter, Char and Samuel say their goodbyes. I had told them on the way here that they haven't been living in New York, they were living in Seattle and about to move to the Big Apple.

When I had enough of the Alice show, I ran.

It wouldn't be forever. One day, I will have my vengeance against Alice and James for all they had tricked me into doing. I will return Jasper and Bella's memories. I will free their families. I will free Edward. I will do good things before my fate was dealt.

I came from nothing. I was nothing. I was a wretch.

Vague memories of a mother who didn't care still plagued me. I lived on the streets, charming my way into men's pockets in order to eat and then James found me. From there, it was a life with two sadistic bastards who didn't believe in love, didn't like to see others happy, reveled in others' pain, who laughed at hope, and jeered happiness. I wasn't any better. I helped them succeed. But no more. For Edward's sake, for Bella's, for Jasper's, I would change things in my own way. I will help these people pull the rug out from under Alice and James. I could only hope they would keep me alive long enough for me to dance around my enemies' fire.

James and Alice won't know what hit them.


	4. Hard to fight True Love

**Disclaimer: SM owns all recognizable characters. No copyright infringement is intended. The plot herein is mine. ****No plagiarism! **

**This story contains mature themes and is suitable for those eighteen and over.**

* * *

_**AN: Alice is frustrated. Things aren't going according to plan. Bella and Jasper meet.**_

* * *

_**Alice Brandon, Present Day**_

Things weren't going according to plan and I was screaming inside because of it. I thought things would have been easier by now. But they have only gotten harder as time went by. Scratch that, they were downright spiraling out of fucking control!

After all these years, Jasper still wanted that bitch Bella. Rosalie was an annoying mistrusting bitch and Edward has distanced himself from me. I haven't gotten a good read on him or a worthy vision about him since the day Vicky delivered Jasper to me. Things have been…strange.

And now, there was Jasper. He was being a sulking pain in my ass! All he wanted to do was remember. I knew it was bothering him. I attacked Vicky the first time he refused my touch and she said she wasn't sure what was wrong.

Then again, the little idiot knew nothing about mates. She only wiped memories and that still didn't make her the smartest tool in the shed.

No, this was the mating pull and it was James' fault. He had left Seattle like I suggested, but not to a farther place so I could have some alone time with Jasper. No, the bastard moved himself, Bella and Vicky to Port Angeles. I nearly ripped their little house apart and I would have succeeded too, if that whore Bella hadn't used her shield against me. The bitch slapped me right out of the house with that thing she did and it was all because I attacked Vicky. I was so pissed at James I stayed away from him for weeks and devoted all my time to Jasper.

But that wasn't enough. Time has passed, but not without the mating pull affecting him. I had to find another way to fix this. Or I would have to step up my plans in destroying the Cullens, Jasper's coven, Bella, and James before I lose a grip on things.

But seriously, what was Jasper's problem? I gave him everything he wanted. I fixed his clothes. I waited on him hand and foot. I had him dressing properly. He had his little library that Esme built for him. I gave him whatever he wanted in the bedroom, because let's face it, Jasper was the best lover I had ever had! James who?

Seriously, if only Jasper knew all the things I had done for him. Couldn't he appreciate the kindness I had bestowed on him? I hadn't even asked to be married to him. I didn't see a reason to. Vicky had played around with the Cullens' minds enough to make them think Jasper and I were married. The only thing I did was make sure he changed his last name to Hale under the pretense that it would work better if everyone thought he was Rosalie's twin brother.

And was he grateful? No! How was it possible he still wanted her? He hasn't even seen that tramp since 1950! Fucking mating pull! James thought it was funny to keep them near enough but never together. He loved that shit! Ripping into true love's ass and saying fuck you. James was so twisted. It was what I loved about him anyways.

But my frustration right now was with Jasper. He couldn't even remember Bella! Yet, I was suspicious about his alone times. I think he was trying to remember. His little phone calls to Peter weren't helping either. Those two were working together. And I couldn't read a thing from Edward. He stayed away from me and shielded Jasper's thoughts from my visions! The little virgin freak! I could kill him.

Although it was no use. I was getting myself worked up over nothing. Once Vicky took the memories, they could never be returned. They were lost forever. That was the one good thing about all of this. Jasper would never remember that tramp no matter how hard he tried. His distance didn't help matters, especially when it came to my visions, and with no help from Edward, I was in a blind spot when it came to Jasper at times. That was the part that sucks! I rarely saw anything about him or his future. And his indecisive mind was a pest!

I knew it wasn't Vicky, because not only wouldn't she think of betraying me, she had already done her part perfectly all those years ago. After James had tracked down Jasper and Bella's home in Seattle, although they weren't exactly hiding, but whatever, everything worked out great. All those fools' memories were wiped and I got Jasper.

Jasper's little coven and the Cullens couldn't die soon enough for me. It was any day now if things continued to be the same. I wanted to rip them apart and burn the pieces while dancing around their pyre for fucking things up for me!

Every time Peter called, Jasper went into seclusion. He would sit by himself for hours on end, reminiscing about whatever. I know he couldn't remember anything significant. But damn the man for being so fucking inquisitive and resilient! He was lucky I liked him. Or else he would be as dead as his Bella when the time came.

But there was no way I was giving up that fine piece of ass and glorious cock for anyone. Jasper was all man and the first few months were incredible, especially in the bedroom. But now that I think about it…

That tramp!

I got up, gritted my teeth and began to pace the room, trying hard not to scream as I willed myself to disbelieve what my mind was deciphering. It couldn't be true. There was no way their bond was that powerful. Yet, it never felt like he was in the moment with me. It always felt like he was somewhere else with someone else.

I bit my lip to keep from screaming. It had always been her. Even in his touch. The way he held me, made love to me, fucked me, it was never me. His body was subconsciously seeking out hers and when it found mine, it made due.

Oh! I was going to give that bitch a slow, painful, agonizing death.

All, except for Jasper, were going to die slow and agonizing deaths.

They thought I didn't know about them. Well I had done my homework on the Whitlock coven. Through reliable sources, I learned that Peter and Isabella Swan Whitlock were brother and sister as humans. As vampires, they needed to be separated because of their connecting gifts. They worked well together. Peter was intuitive and I was sure he would catch on to me and my plan to take Jasper for myself and tell his sister. I couldn't let that happen. His mate, Charlotte was a fighter, but her gift was simple though; she could see the mating bond between vampires. That wasn't anything for me to worry about. The boy, Samuel, had no gifts. But my prize, Jasper, was very powerful. As an empath, he could feel and manipulate emotions and his projection of them made him priceless. What I didn't count on was Bella's shield. That bitch had a physical and mental shield. Too bad for her that Vicky could get around any power. She was a fucking parasite come to think of it. She could take down anyone. I don't know how she did it, and I didn't care. As long as it was done and I won. That was all that mattered.

And Vicky did play her part well. She still was. She was keeping Bella occupied with whatever lieu she cooked up, while James was having a harder time. It turned out, since Vicky hated him with a passion and she has a girl crush on that tramp Bella, she used Bella against him. It was her story that was keeping Bella away from Jasper. Whatever the hell she told her about the horrific Major.

But my plan was to find a way to get Jasper to forget Bella for good. I knew of a vampire in the Volturi who could sever bonds, but that would be taking things to an extreme. There was never a need to involve the Volturi. They would ruin my fun.

Now back to the game. I have been pondering something and it revolved around Edward. He has been disappearing too much for alone time these last months. Those hunting trips weren't fooling me. I knew Jasper, Emmett and Rose knew, but Esme and idiot Carlisle as well as myself were out of the loop.

What the fuck?! I think I liked Edward better when he was my lapdog. Things were easier in those days.

Now, he was cozying up to Rosalie's bitchy ass. They hang out in the garage messing around with cars while chatting. I wanted to rip their heads off for not sharing. Don't worry though, they will learn their lesson eventually. Nobody shuts me out.

It was too late to think about it now. I glanced at the clock and realized it was time to play Barbie Alice. She was a fucking pest to play. I hated it, but I had to keep up the pretenses until the time came to strike.

I got dressed while listening to them downstairs. I leave my room, because I couldn't remember the last time Jasper was in there with me so essentially it was my room, and readied myself at the top of the stairs before making my way down. I covered my thoughts when I heard Edward walk into the living room. If he could hide his thoughts, so could I. That fucker was way too curious and secretive nowadays. His, was another future that iffy before my eyes. Things were strange. I felt like something was about to happen, I just didn't know what.

Jasper and Emmett were playing chess when I walked in. Jasper had taught him. Jasper was dreading another day of Forks High and I almost laughed aloud. If he only knew how much I wanted him to rip one of those insipid kids throats open. But again, pretenses must be played out. I couldn't let anyone catch on to the real game.

And the joke was I had convinced the Cullens that the kids should go to school. Carlisle, being the pussy he was, worked at the hospital because he just had to help. Esme, aka Betty Crocker from hell, _my personal hell_, stayed at home or worked on the homes they had. Emmett and Rosalie did whatever. I mostly loved that the big idiot kept his bitch out of my way when she wasn't tinkering with cars. Edward stuck to himself or sucked up to Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie. If he wasn't away on a hunting trip to clear his head. Personally, I think he was into dudes and went away to get pounded in the ass by one or two. Whatever was his fancy. I should tell Vicky that her mate was gay. Even though I had no proof.

Anyways, Esme and Carlisle were all for my idea and attending high school or college became the solution for blending in. I hated it but got through it for the love of the game. Carlisle and Esme played our proud, dumb ass mama and papa, whose eyes I wanted to gouge out just for fun.

In the end, it worked in my favor because I got to convince Jasper that he had very little self control and could hurt the humans. He was supposed to be solely dependent on me to help him stay in control. It was fun watching him struggle to contain himself at the sweet smell of the humans while I wanted to rip into the fuckers myself. God, I missed the fill and satisfaction of my true diet.

I took a deep breath and got perky. It was time for 'Cheery Alice'. Fuck.

"Come on, Jazz, it's time to go," I said cheerily. He smiled up at me but it didn't reach his eyes as usual. Emmett kept his eyes glued on the game, trying to decipher where to go. Jasper was going to win. He always did. Whenever Emmett did, I knew Jasper let him. My baby was a winner.

What? I don't fuck losers.

He sighed, "I don't see why we have to, Alice."

I wanted to growl and scream at him. Hadn't I done everything to make him comfortable? What more did he need? I dug up as much of his past as I could and told him. I only omitted Bella and his coven from it. What more should I do?

"Because it's almost time to graduate," I reasoned with a smile, "and high school is so much fun!" Why not sugarcoat it? Maybe it will work.

"For you, maybe," he chuckled, made his move and won. Emmett started bitching, but who cares? Jasper got up. "For me, it's another day of trying not to drain the humans." I wanted to laugh but held it in. If I was going to do this 'veggie' diet crap, someone was going to suffer with me. Might as well be Jasper since he thought he was an out of control human drinker when we met and I led him to the Cullens. It was fun to make him think he was going to drain every human he came across. When the truth was, he had the most immaculate control. He was better than me or the Cullens. Edward would 'slip up' faster than him. The self loathing bitch was always brooding about something.

But it was a good lie nonetheless. One I used to keep Jasper under manners. It was easier to control him when he thought he was out of control.

I was a fucking genius!

"Oh, Jazzy, you won't. I didn't see anything happening today," I said with a kiss. I loved kissing him. His lips made me melt like butter. "But if anything does, I'll be there to help you." I was lying my ass off. I didn't see shit.

Jasper visibly relaxed at my answer, making me smile internally. Yeah, this was the start of a good day. And after much pouting on my part, I got Jasper to agree to go to school with us. Lucky for me, things were uneventful as I had falsely predicted, not that I was looking into shit, I was too busy eyeing the tall, blond southern man that was all mine and I intended to keep it that way.

_**Jasper Hale, Present Day **_

So much has changed since I walked out of the woods with Victoria that day in 1950. For one, I never saw her again. Peter, Char and Samuel went back to New York and I returned to my life in Forks with my mate, Alice, and our life with the Cullens. Things were good.

But as the years passed, I started to feel as if this shouldn't be. It was as if something was missing. But what?

Things with Alice were fantastic. She was a very attentive mate. She was perky as hell and loved to change. I let her have her fun with my clothes, styling me the way she wanted, but for some reason, I never let her touch my books. I would rather rip her head off than let her mess with the library Esme had built for me.

There was something about reading that sat well with me. It reminded me of something, or dare I say, someone. But this person was like a figment of my imagination. He or she was like a dream I had had, but could not recall. Yet, my heart was searching and yearning for this dream figure to be revealed. I felt like I knew the person. Everything about this person, from their name to the way they looked, but it would not reveal itself. It frustrated me, but I have found solace in talking about to my friends in New York. Peter understood me best as he was going through something similar. It said it was like he knew a familiar name that was right on the tip of his tongue, but for the love of him, he couldn't say it because he couldn't remember it.

Who or what was it?

Alice wanted to go to school today but I didn't. I just caved and went because I had been a sore thumb lately and I wanted to make her happy. Over chess this morning, I was discussing my problem with Emmett. His advice was very assertive. Continue my seemingly pointless search. See if this person was real. I might be surprised. It was vague yet assertive advice. And one I would follow. I wanted to know who the person that plagued my thoughts was.

When I asked Emmett why he said what he did, he chuckled and scratched his head, "I don't know, man. I just felt like I should say that to you."

Before I could say anything else, Edward walked in. He smirked and sent a bit of mischief my way. I don't know what was going on with him. He has been different these last few months. He stuck to me like glue and avoided Alice like the plague. He and Rosalie were tight. They were often times in the garage laughing and talking while messing around with the cars. Edward had taken a liking to mechanics and Rose was more than happy to share her knowledge with him. I felt it for Alice because she missed him. But Edward was adamant about staying away from her.

I have asked him why and he was vague about it and offered no positive answer.

I didn't get anything else. But since then, he has been smug whenever he was around Alice.

I didn't get it. When Vicky had led me home that day all those years ago, I could have sworn Edward and Alice were as thick as thieves. But now she complained about him hiding his thoughts from her. Sometimes she even claimed she couldn't see him. Edward would smile contentedly at that.

Emmett and I confronted him about three months ago when he got back from one of his 'trips'. We were waiting for him in the woods, some ways from the house, not wanting anyone to hear what we were about to talk about.

Emmett dove right in, asking what was up with Edward as soon as he approached.

Edward smirked. "I met someone."

"You boning'?"

I smacked Emmett over the head. He could be a damn asshole sometimes. "Don't ask him like that."

"How should I say it then, Mom?"

I smacked him again, making Edward laugh at us. "Thanks for that," he said to me, then turned to Emmett. "Yeah, I'm boning someone."

"Finally!" Emmett cheered and pulled Edward into a hug, lifting him off his feet. When he set him back down, he was all smiles. "You're getting some pussy!"

I smacked him over the head again. "Keep your fucking voice down."

Edward was digging his foot in the dirt like a little kid. He looked shy about it. "It's fine, Jasper. Emmett is just being Emmett."

Emmett looked between us like we were idiots. "What? You're both fucked in the head. I can't be happy my little bro is knocking boots. So is she hot? Is it a she or a he?"

I moved to smack him again but he ran behind Edward.

Edward laughed. "It's a girl, and yeah, I think she's hot."

"Is she human or vampire?" Emmett asked next.

"Vampire."

"Damnnn…" Emmett nodded encouragingly. "So all this sneaking off for alone time, it's been to sleep with her."

I looked to Edward for an answer. He had been disappearing for months for hunting trips alone. No one bothered him about it, but Alice wasn't pleased. They had even argued over it a few things. She wanted to know where he was going. Edward got mad and screamed at her to leave him the fuck alone. I was too shocked by him cussing to react. But then again, I have never truly felt protective of Alice as a mate should. But that was for later.

"It wasn't about sex at first," Edward explained. "I came across her on a hunting trip and after not seeing her as a threat, we started to talk. She told me about her life with her sister and how much she loved her. She told me that I was really handsome and then ran off. I didn't see her again for another two weeks."

"What happened when you saw her?" I asked. Emmett was bubbling with excitement. He wanted Edward to tell him what it was like to sleep with the girl.

Edward smiled, his emotions dancing with excitement, happiness and love. "We talked again. I learned more about her and her sister, Isa."

"Is Isa her maker?"

"No," Edward frowned. "She won't tell me about him. She just says she's thankful for Isa because her maker is afraid of her sister. I told her about the family."

I was about to reprimand him, but he talked fast enough to shut me up. "I know. I know. I'm not supposed to and you taught me well, Jasper. It's just that…I like her. It happened then. She was saying she wished she and her sister had a family like mine. She said if it wasn't for Isa, she wouldn't feel loved, and then we were talking, next thing you know we're kissing, and then we're…"

"Fucking…" Emmett finished for him.

"Fuck! You gotta be so crude about it?" I was offended and it wasn't me. "So, what's her name?"

"I can't tell you that," Edward said quickly. "It would….I don't want to jinx things with her."

"She did tell you her name, right?"

"Yeah," Edward replied. "It's just…the more I talk to her, the more I feel like I know her. It feels like I've seen her before."

We ended our talk there because Alice came looking for me. Edward was pissed and stomped off. He wanted to say more to me and Emmett, but never did. Every time I tried to talk to him around the house, he blew me off. He would apologize later for being an asshole but that was about it. We never talked about his girl again. It was clear that Esme, Alice and Carlisle didn't know about her. Maybe one day Edward would reveal her to us.

"Whatever is missing, you should go and take some time to think about it," Edward said as we walked out to our car. Alice shot him a glare and he ignored her. "Who knows, you might just find out the truth."

School was out for the day and I didn't feel any better about things than I did this morning. I felt like the person I have been wondering about was near.

"You should go," Edward said, reading my mind and making Alice glare at him again.

"Maybe later."

He nodded and got in his car, speeding off. "What is wrong with him?" Alice sneered.

"He's on to something," I said, looking off into the woods as I took Edward's advice. This couldn't wait until later. I wanted to go now. "I'll be back later. I've got to hunt. I want to think."

I didn't wait for her reply. I took off toward the woods behind school at a human pace and as soon as I was out of sight. I broke into a run. I ran as fast I could. I roared and growled in frustration at my warring thoughts while I tore through the woods. I loved my vampire speed sometimes. It helped the world to go by in a flash and allowed me the distance I needed to think and hunt. I always felt better after I hunted.

I ran all the way up into Canada. I took down a grizzly bear, a mountain lion and two deer along the way. And when I finally stopped, I was completely sated. After cleaning up my mess, I took off again. I don't know why, I just felt like running. Edward was right. The farther I got from home, the clearer my thoughts became.

When I finally stopped, I found a nice little spot and sprawled out of the wet green ground. I laid there for what felt like forever listening to the sounds of nature. I smelt those who feared me as they scampered off, and those who were curious enough to take a closer look. I smiled and closed my eyes, pretending that sleep could overtake me. It was almost nightfall.

I laid there for such a long while that when I opened my eyes, all I saw was the darkness of the woods and the stars in the sky. I sighed and let the questions that plague me rein down on me.

Why was I thinking about someone else when I had Alice and the Cullens? I had my family, my mate and my friends, so what was I missing?

When I thought about Alice as my mate, it felt wrong. After all these years, that feeling still bothered me. Why?

Who was the person I was desperate to remember? Why didn't I feel like I belong with the Cullens sometimes?

I felt like I had all the answers. I felt like they were staring me in the face. I closed my eyes again and let my mind wander until it landed on her. I gasped at the vision she was. This was the person plaguing my mind. It was a girl. A beautiful girl with a heart shaped face, long chestnut hair, mesmerizing eyes, and a curvaceous body that I could almost feel in the palm of my hands as I held her hips while she rode my cock.

Wait? What?!

I sat up with a start to see a single female vampire looking at me with confusion. It was her! The girl I was thinking of.

"You looked dead," she deadpanned in a deep southern accent.

"I'm not, I assure you."

"I was hunting and it wasn't very challenging since they were all running my way anyways," she huffed. "I had to see what was scaring them off, and behold, a vampire taking a nap!" she stated sarcastically.

My mouth lifted in a smirk while she sighed dramatically and eyed me under her long eyelashes. I could feel her desire for me briefly before it was gone. Hmm, a shield. "Why, I'm terribly sorry for causing your hunting to be downright boring."

She smirked back, but refrained from batting those sexy eyelashes at me. "I don't think I accept your apology."

"I'm sorry all the same, Ma'am."

"You should be," she whispered with a sexy smile planted on her face.

"I don't mean to pry…"

"Yet, you're gonna," she interrupted with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, I will. Are you gifted?"

She looked guard. "Why do you ask?"

I could have manner able. But I decided to be bold. I don't know what was happening. But I wasn't letting go of it. "Because a minute ago, I could feel your desire for me and now it's gone."

"Are you gifted?" she said smugly, knowing full well that I was.

"I'm an empath."

"Mmm…can you only feel emotions?"

"You're familiar with empaths?"

She didn't answer my question. "Can you?"

"I can manipulate them as well as project them."

She stepped closer, coming to squat down in front of me. "Couldn't you be manipulating mine so you can take advantage of me?"

"It was too fleeting for me to do anything with it."

She eyed me with lust. I stopped breathing as she reached out, running a hand up my jean clad leg until she was almost where I wanted her to be. I wanted her to palm me through my jeans. I wasn't thinking about anything that made sense to me. There was only her and the desire mounting inside of me.

We both continued to stare at one another while our minds were screaming at us to run far from each other as our dead hearts yelled at us to draw closer. I could see every conflicting feeling I have ever had in her eyes. I had to know.

"Do you think of me?"

"More than anything," she confessed. "I was playing it cool because I was too shocked to admit what I was seeing." She chuckled softly and I took the opportunity to pull her into my lap. She gasped but sat on top of me nonetheless, moving her hips in slow circular motion over my aching cock. Her body felt so good against mine and he was begging to be inside of it.

"I don't know you."

"I don't know a thing about you either. I just know how much I want you. I know how much I want to feel you moving inside of me. I want you all around me. I want you to take me hard. I want to scream for you because I know in the depth of my heart that no one else can make my feel like you do," she said in one breath. It was everything I felt for her.

We clasped our hands, lifting them to the moonlight. Her small hands fit perfectly in mine.

"What's happening?" she whispered.

"I don't know," I whispered back. "I just know I've been thinking about you for years. I just know that I want you. I know that I have never wanted anything like this in my life. I know I have to have you."

She didn't give me time to say anything else. She attacked my lips, pulling me into a fierce kiss that left us panting. I spun us around and threw her down to the ground, crawling between her legs. She pushed up against me, moaning. "I want you."

I answered her plea with kisses against her mouth and neck, moving down to her breasts as I ripped her shirt open. I tore off her bra so I could palm her round breasts and suck her nipples. She moaned and fisted my hair. "I want you."

She pushed me on my back and pounced with snarl. She attacked me, kissing her way down to my aching member. She unbuttoned my jeans and pulled my cock out. She lapped the head and then sucked it hard. I fisted her hair and grunted as she worked her down to the base and then back up the underside of it, taking her time to cradle my balls while she sucked the head with vigor. I came, shouting for her before I forced her on her back to return the favor.

Her pussy was unlike anything I ever tasted. She was made for me.

We made quick work of our clothes, throwing them aside in our hunger for one another. We rolled around on the wet ground, groaning and pleading for each other. And when I filled her, she roared to the heavens. She felt so good. So right. I thrust into her with wild abandon, seeking the euphoric high only she could give me.

"You're so tight…"

"I want you to…fuck me hard," she hissed, meeting my hard thrusts. She slapped my ass, laughing as I rolled us over, letting her riding me.

She was a natural. She rode me good and hard while I watched her luscious breasts bounce. I sat up, gripping her ass and forcing her to move faster and harder on my cock while I sucked her perky nipples into my mouth.

"Oh fuck!" she shouted. "You're…uhh…oh fuck!"

I smiled against her chest for making her speechless. Her pussy clenched around me, threatening to drive me mad as we drove toward our end. And when it came, we shouted our release while I spilled inside of her before collapsing to the ground in laughter. She stayed on top of me, occasionally grinding her little hips until we wanted to fuck again.

She felt so right in my arms. Guilt lingered on the edge of somewhere deep inside me, but it wasn't crushing me as I thought it should. I wanted to tell this woman everything about me. I wanted her to know about me, the Cullens, Alice…I wanted to be truthful. Mostly, I wanted her with me. But she gave me no chance to ruin the moment we were sharing. We had found each other. Whoever we were to one another, we had found each other.

Our hungry wasn't sated until early the next morning after she had taken me into her mouth, sucking my cock languidly until I pleaded to fuck her. Afterward, she jumped up and said she had to go.

"Wait!" I grabbed my pants and tried to follow, but she stopped me with a long, passionate kiss.

"I'll see you again," she breathed against my lips and it sent tingles down my spine. "_I have_ to see you again."

She let me go and ran off while I shouted to no avail. "I didn't get your name!"


End file.
